Diagnosised with Love
by Akuma-Sama2002
Summary: "You, Aomine Daiki, are the most unicellular-minded person that I have ever had the unfortunate luck of meeting. I never thought it possible for your stupidity to rub off on me, but you seriously make me question it. Because how else is falling in love with you logical? The only other explanation is that I have an unknown brain tumour."


**Summary:** "You, Aomine Daiki, are the most unicellular-minded person that I have ever had the unfortunate luck of meeting. I never thought it possible for your stupidity to rub off on me, but you seriously make me question it. Because how else is falling in love with you logical? The only other explanation is that I have an unknown brain tumour."

* * *

 **An Unfortunate Partnership**

* * *

History was a thing of the past. Literally. Matsui Umiko believed that to learn about what the deceased did, when not connected medically, was a waste of her time. It is perfectly fine for those that enjoy it, or need it to pursue their future career. But a surgeon? Absolutely pointless. However, it _does_ look good on paper and it would be unacceptable for her to fail any of her classes.

Umiko glanced again at the clock. Twenty more dull minutes. Then she will be free to go home, since track as been cancelled today.

"Alright," the teacher, Sato-sensei, cleared his throat. "You will work in partners for this next project-"

The class immediately already began picking their friends.

Annoyed, the teacher added, " _I_ will be picking your partners."

Complaints fell on deaf ears. Umiko wasn't too bothered by this. People usually come to her for help or to team up -but that's where it ends. Apparently, she isn't made up of the greatest friend material. Not that _that_ bothers her either -it allows for time for science and mathematical studying.

Leaning back on her chair, Umiko tapped her pencil on her desk, waiting for the class the quiet down and for the teacher to continue.

"You will have to research the fall of the Aztec Empire," Sato-sensei went on, "and act it. You will video your play and send it to me, no more than ten minutes please. This project is worth 10% of your first term grade, and will have two weeks to complete it. But you will only have the rest of this week's class time for research. Are we clear?"

Umiko scowled. As if it simply being a historical project wasn't bad enough, now she has to perform a play? _Well,_ she conceded, _at least it isn't Japanese._ History is still technically about only facts, which Umiko deals with best.

When the class nodded, the teacher began reading from a sheet of paper. There were a couple of hardworking people she prefers, like Maeda or Inoue. She'd hate to be stuck with a leach -someone who does none of the work and leaches off of the other's efforts. "Goto and Kashino, Asano and Motji, Matsui and Aomine-"

Umiko snapped to attention when her name was called. _Aomine?_ She looked around, and spotted a dark blue haired boy dozing off in the back corner. His face was buried in his folded arms, resting on his desk. Her heart may have stopped for a second -not because he was 'cute' but because - _him? The **King** of leaches? _Perhaps she misheard the teacher. _Yes,_ she thought, _I must have._ She waited impatiently for the teacher to finish before going to him.

"Excuse me Sensei," Umiko said politely, "who was I paired with again?"

"Aomine," Sato-sensei answered, eyes flickering to the man. He frowned, not at all surprised to find him sleeping.

Umiko clenched her jaw. "May I ask why?" _Why stick a Honorable student such as I with **him?**_

Sato-sensei smiled, as if he could read her thoughts. "I'm hoping that you will help him."

* * *

Umiko fought to suppress her frustration. If he wanted someone to help him, then he could have picked anyone else! Umiko was sure that her class would allow him to leach off of them, since he's so intimating and all. Personally, Umiko didn't see it. All she's ever seen him do is sleep. Yes, she knew that he was of the 'Generation of Miracles.' But none of that matters off court.

"And I don't mean for you to do all the work," he clarified, "I want equal amount of work shown on both sides."

There goes the idea of him only filming.

The teacher kept looking at Umiko, waiting for her to comply.

Keeping the bite out of her voice, Umiko stated, "I understand."

The teacher smiled again. "I knew I could count on you, Matsui."

Umiko turned and walked to her unwanted partner. "Aomine-san," she shook him awake. "Aomine-san, get up. We have a project together."

He groaned, face tilting to glare at her. "Eh?" His menacing blue eyes were met with not-effected amber ones.

"We have to film a video about the fall of the Aztec Empire," she explained while crossing her arms. "It's worth 10% of our term's grade-"

Did he just bury himself back into his arms? Her irritation spiked.

"Listen, faecal encephalopathy, you may not care for your grades but-"

"What did you say?" interrupting, he tilted his head again and made a face.

"I said, you may not care-"

"No, no. Before that."

Umiko paused, before saying, "faecal encephalopathy."

"Yeah, what the hell does that mean?" Aomine demanded.

"Shit for brains. Now, as I was saying-"

He once again cut her off. This time by standing up and leaning dangerously close to her face with his hands flat on the desk. Even though he wasn't at his full height, he was still taller than her abnormal 170cm (5'7 ft).

His display may have intimated some, but Umiko kept her poker face as Aomine growled, "now _you_ listen, bitch. I'm not going to stand for your crap, got it?"

Umiko couldn't help herself. "Then why don't you sit back down?"

Aomine's dark eyes flashed with anger. It looked for a second that he was going to do something, but he just glared at her again and stormed out of the classroom. The class momentarily quieted, watching him leave and glancing at her, before they picked their chatter back up.

History may just be worse than Japanese.

When Umiko got home, she was surprised to see her mom in the kitchen. "I'm home," she announced.

"How was school?" Her mom questioned. Normally mothers mean emotionally or the day in general. Umiko's meant _"are all your grades still 90% or higher?"_ Anything else was a fail when it came to her family.

"There weren't any tests today," Umiko replied. She wasn't going to volunteer the history project. "Why are you back from the Hospital so early? Is Oto-san here as well?" Both her parents work at the same Hospital, and are hardly home excluding their necessary rest. It wasn't anyone's birthday...

"No," her mom started cutting vegetables, "am I not allowed in my own house? That I pay for?"

"Of course you are," Umiko responded stiffly. "I'm curious is all."

"Why are _you_ home early?"

 _Does she think that I'm skipping? "_ The coach had an appointment, so practice was cancelled," Umiko answered honestly.

"So that means that you shouldn't practice anymore?"

Umiko bit the inside of her cheek before answering again. "I never said that, Okaa-san. I'll be upstairs reviewing."

Her mom hummed, the only way mothers can, as Umiko left the kitchen and went up the stairs.

Her bedroom was simple; a bed tucked into the left corner, a wooden desk on the right, a window by her bed, and a tall bookshelf by her closet. Her walls were pastel green and her smooth floor a deep dark brown. She set her bag down and pulled the science notes that she took today. She was putting the important ones in flash cards when her door was rudely opened.

"Hey, Onee-chan?" Her younger sister Asa waltzed in, carrying a notebook. She had the same shade of black hair as Umiko, though shorter since it ended at her chin while Umiko's ended at her shoulder blades. Her eyes were more hazel than amber, and had a button nose while Umiko's had her father's. But Umiko did get her mom's high cheekbones, and chest. But unlike her sister, Asa still had time to grow as she's only in her first year of middle school.

"How many times do I have to tell you to knock?" Umiko demanded, angling her body to glower.

"Sorry," Asa lied. "Could you help me with some math questions?"

Umiko was very tempted to remove Asa from her sacred room.

Asa noticed, for she added, "please? It's only four questions, and I won't bother you anymore."

Umiko gave her look. _As if that's suppose to compel me to agree?_

"I'll tell mom that you refused to help me," she threatened.

Umiko clenched her jaw. Her mom was in a bad mood today, and Umiko didn't wish to make her mom's mood worse. "Coccydynia (1)," Umiko muttered. "fine, I'll help you -but only four equations. Got it?"

Asa grinned smugly and nodded, putting her notebook over Umiko's. "It's number 2, 6, 7, and 10."

Umiko explained what Asa had to do, and checked the answers. She also pointed out that her 4th problem was incorrect, but regretted when Asa stayed longer to solve it. Eventually though, Asa the coccydynia did leave Umiko in peace. When she finished her flashcards she started on her own homework.

Asa came again later, this time to let Umiko know that dinner was ready. For most of the meal, nobody but Asa chatted. She went on about a lot of things to their mom, who was only paying half a mind. After Umiko finished eating she washed her dishes and put the leftover food in the fridge. She next made her lunch for tomorrow.

Later as she laid on her bed, wrapped in warm blankets, Umiko wondered what do to with the history project. She was not going to apologize to Aomine, but they do need to be some-what civil in order to get an A+. Umiko thought about his attitude, and the rumors following his wake. _Or perhaps not._ As much as she detests leaches, Umiko saw no other way than doing most of the work. Because then she _knows_ that it's good quality.

6 o' clock in the morning, next day, Umiko's alarm rang. She got up, shut it off, and got dressed into workout pants and a light sweater. She brushed her teeth and pulled her pitch black hair in a ponytail. Umiko snatched her phone and earplugs before leaving her house. Listening to calm, white music, Umiko ran around her neighborhood for forty minutes. When she got back panting she had a quick shower, dried and brushed her hair and got dressed, and had breakfast.

Asa and Umiko walked together to school, since they went to the same academy. "Try not to drive too many people away with your big words!" Asa teased as she walked towards the middle school.

Umiko huffed, ignoring the jab. Asa loved to point out how much friends she has compared to Umiko's none existent social life. It's not she's never had any friends before, because she has, it's simply that they grow apart. Umiko doesn't share the same interests as the girls her age. She doesn't wear makeup, gush about boys (fictional or not), or care about celebrities. Even the tom girls or the sporty ones don't 'click' with her.

Her first period was math, which brightened Umiko's mood. Her math teacher, Naito-sensei, was a strict man in his forties. Umiko thought highly of Naito-sensei, for the way he strayed from the subject and always spoke clearly so that it was easy to hear and understand him. Umiko took her normal eat in the middle, front row.

Hours later, during lunch, Umiko went to her normal spot by a tree. But stopped short, annoyed, to find that long pink-haired girl was already there. So instead Umiko went to the rooftop to eat. Her bento was nothing but a balanced, healthy, meal. It was a few minutes before Umiko started to hear snoring.

She paused and looked around. It was growing louder. Umiko hated not knowing something, so she put her bento down and searched for the source. It was as if it was...up? Curiously, Umiko walked away from the entry way and to the fence. Standing on her tippy-toes, she finally spotted someone on the tiled roof.

Umiko frowned her eyebrows and squinted. _Was that...?_ She couldn't be absolutely sure for the person had a magazine on their face. Though, it was obviously a boy for the body was much too big for a girl. _Whatever,_ Umiko thought, _it's not any of my business._ Umiko finished her lunch and left to prepare for gym class.

The girls had the gym for this week, so the teacher Datsuki-sensei made them all run laps before playing badminton. As usual, Datsuki-sensei had to pair her up with a group since there wasn't anyone else. It didn't bother her. Since she made up an odd group of three, Umiko waited four minutes before switching with a teammate.

After gym was history, and then Japanese. When school is done she'll stay behind for track practice before going home. Her solemn mood declined as she sat in history with her things. She looked around as everyone was getting settled, and noticed that Aomine wasn't there. Strangely, anger sparked within her. _How dare he skip out on me?_

Sato-sensei did roll call, and at the end Aomine didn't come rushing in. Even though she had already decided to do most of the work, for sake of her grade, seeing now how he just...throws it all away makes her mad. If this is his attitude towards all his subjects, how is he not failing? Or perhaps he is, only hanging on by a thread?

Whatever the case, Umiko stood and told Sato-sensei, "Sensei, Aomine isn't here."

Sato-sensei looked around, not at all surprised. "I'm sorry, Matsui. You'll have to use this time working alone."

Umiko thought back to lunch. _Perhaps it **was** her business. _"I might know where he is, may I please get him?"

Sato-sensei blinked, then smiled. "Go ahead."

Umiko thanked her teacher before going out of the classroom. She walked through the silent hallways, irritation swimming within. She wondered on how exactly she would convince him to come to class, because obviously his strength and mass is too much for her to force. She hadn't gotten any ideas when she arrived at the rooftop.

Umiko scowled when spotted feet on the higher roof. "Aomine-san!" she yelled. Nothing. "Aomine!" she called louder, yet received the same response. None. Umiko stretched and grabbed a hold of the edge of the roof, which she was _just_ able to reach since it shorter than a normal wall. With difficulty, Umiko hauled herself up and crawled towards her lazy partner. The magazine, which she noted was a girl's bikini one, was no longer on his face but beside him. He had black earphones in, which explained why he didn't reply to her shouts.

It was coal to Umiko's fire. She pulled his earphones out, and immediately his eyes flew open.

"Satsuki-!" he sat up and blinked, confused when he saw Umiko's face and not said person, before he scowled and snatched his earphones back. "Oh, it's _you_ ," he drawled. "What do you want?"

"I want a lot of things," Umiko narrowed her eyes, "and one of them is to not be paired with you. However, as _that_ isn't changing, I want you to come to class and be a proper partner." Umiko was about to add, _"this is your grade too,"_ but evidence said that he didn't care.

As if to solidify this, Aomine snorted and laid back down his hands beneath his head. "And why should I?"

So many things were on the tip of her tongue. So many of those were complicated insults that would make his cerebrum (2) spin. Instead, she bit her cheek before trusting herself. "What do you want? Obviously, nothing out of my power as a student or that breaks rules." Umiko's eyes flickered to his reading material. "Or perverted," she added.

Aomine didn't answer right away. Instead, he mulled it over lengths of time. He tried to seem bored and disinterested, but Umiko could tell that he was thinking it through. To be perfectly honest, Umiko was very close to snapping. Something about him just grates on her nerves. It was actually his hunger that decided. A couple seconds past as they stared at his stomach.

"How good of a cook are you?" he asked warily, looking her up and down. His gaze lingered too long on her chest, and Umiko snapped her fingers in his face. He smirked when he looked at her face again.

The urge to whack him..."Decent. Do you want me to bring you lunch, in exchange of you being a hardworking partner that participates in class?"

Aomine yawned. "Sure, but if your cooking skills are shit then the deal is off. And me going to class is only for history, got it?"

"Great," Umiko said dryly, "lets go." She grabbed his wide tanned wrist and attempted to haul him up. It was pointless, and only earned her an amused smirk from Aomine. She dropped the hand, huffed, and kneeled before jumping off the second roof. Umiko felt satisfaction knowing that she wears biker shorts underneath her skirt.

"What's your name, anyways?" he asked as they descended the stairs.

Umiko sighed, suddenly feeling tired as some of her anger subsided. "Matsui Umiko. What do you know of the Aztecs?"

"Nothing."

She figured as much. "Do you know _anything_ on our project?"

"No."

Umiko prayed for patience. "Well, we have two weeks and only one week's worth of class time to research and act out the fall of the Aztec Empire. This is 10% of our grade, so we _have to_ get no less then an A." Aomine snorted at the last part, but Umiko ignored it. "Where do you think we should film it?" She did not want him over at her house.

"My house is fine."

She did not want that either. But the school isn't an option because of both of their after school clubs, and no park is near her house. She wasn't happy about it, but conceded. "Alright. What's your address, and when does your basketball practice end?"

He told her his address and said, "don't worry about my basketball."

"Track ends at four for me, so we can spend a couple of hours at your place afterwards. How about we meet at the front gate?"

"Whatever."

Umiko truly wondered how someone can care so little about their grades. _Perhaps he thinks Basketball will carry him for the rest of his life?_ That's idiotic. What if an accident happens and he can no longer play? _Not my problem._

When they entered the classroom, everyone seemed startled that Aomine actually came. After the very short time that she's had the _pleasure_ of getting to know him, Umiko didn't blame them. She took her seat in the front, expecting Aomine to sit beside her, but he sat in his desk at the back corner. He smirked at her and raised his eyebrows, while she narrowed her's.

Peeved, Umiko gathered her things and took the empty seat next to his. She didn't glance at him as she opened her textbook and said, "The Aztec's begin at page 224, so you should start reading and taking notes."

"I don't have my textbook," Aomine told her broodily. "Or a pencil."

Umiko glanced at his empty desk, with no bag on the sides. The urge to whack him was greater than ever before. Umiko glared at him, but he just gave her a _"what are you going to do about?"_ look.

"Part of being a proper partner is coming prepared for class," Umiko hissed.

"Then you should have struck up the deal yesterday, facial ence-pathy," Aomine scoffed, leaning back in his seat.

The jab was lost with his attempt to scorn. Umiko raised an eyebrow challengingly. "Did you mean to say 'faecal encephalopathy'? If it's too hard for you to pronounce, then you could have simply said 'Aho-"

Aomine leaned in. "Don't you dare finish that sentence, or else our deal if off," he warned completely serious.

 _-mine._ Although, she didn't finish it out loud. _Seems like I hit a nerve._ "Well, I guess we'll have to share for today. You can borrow one of my pencils," Umiko gave him one, dragged her desk to his, and placed her opened text book between them. They managed to read the first couple of pages before the bell rang. Without a word, Umiko took her things, put the desk back in place, and sat back in the front. Nobody stopped Aomine when he left, and Umiko didn't look back.

After Japanese she changed into her gym clothes and met the rest of her team on the field. There were about ten people on the girl's track team, and Datsuki-sensei were their coach. All the girls were facing Datsuki-sensei as she announced, "competition is starting up again soon, so there better be no slacking!" the coach addressed Umiko, "you'll be our main runner again, right?" It wasn't an actual question.

"Of course, Sensei," Umiko responded. She was the fastest person on the team, with a great deal of stamina to boot. She started running with her Dad when she was five, and began doing it alone when she was twelve. Being physical fit is extremely important for anyone, especially the young. And if Umiko was being honest, she enjoyed the adrenaline and thrill she got when competing. It was so refreshing to give it her all, to be panting and coated with sweat after she crossed the finish line and to hear her new record. She made it her goal every year to beat her best by at least twenty seconds, and her newest is ten minutes and eight seconds for a 5K sprint. She failed to beat it last year, but she was determined to beat it this time.

"Good," Datsuki-sensei nodded. The coach asked the other girls what they wanted to do, although not all got it because they weren't the best fit for it.

They did their usual warm-ups and stretches, before the coach told them that they would all be practicing their jumps. Umiko's jumping ability is a side effect from her running and abnormal tall height. A teammate, Goto, beats Umiko at jumped with pure force. However, with a running start Umiko can jump farther. Jumping _higher_ above a beam is more uncertain. A lot of times Umiko can't properly get her feet out of the way, and hits the beam.

Goto treats her as a rivalry, and most of the time Umiko also does. After the coach measured Goto's new jump and congratulated her, Goto shot Umiko a smug look that was obviously suppose to rile her up. Hips slightly swinging, Goto flipped her braid over her shoulder and brushed past Umiko.

Umiko did get riled up, but not for the reasons Goto wished for. Umiko simply wasn't in any mood, and even less knowing that she's going to Aomine's house after practice. It made her wish that practice would never end. So _of course_ time flies by, and Umiko is getting dressed into her uniform again sooner than she preferred.

 _If he isn't at the front gate..._ But that dark thought wasn't needed as he was there. He leaned again the stone wall, eyes glued to his phone and bag slung over his shoulder. "Aomine," Umiko said to get his attention once she was before him.

Aomine looked up, or down however one views it. "Finally. Thought you weren't coming," he complained and began walking.

Umiko followed behind him. "Sorry," she apologized habitually.

The silence in which they walked in was stiff and uncomfortable. Umiko noticed that the path they were taking was the same as her's, until they took a turn and changed directions. Aomine lived in a relatively good sized apartment, with a basketball court three minutes away. He lived on the second floor and when he opened the door he drawled, "I'm home."

Umiko felt awkward as she waited in the doorway for Aomine to finish kicking off his shoes. The awkwardness increased when Aomine's mom came.

"Daiki, I need you to- Oh, hello. You're not Satsuki," she blinked in surprise. Aomine's mom was average height with raven black hair, which Umiko assumed to be Aomine's natural hair colour. She was tanned, though not as much as Aomine, and they had the same eye colour.

Umiko forced a smile and guessed that this 'Satsuki' was Aomine's girlfriend. "Hello, I'm a classmate of Aomine's, Matsui Umiko. It's nice to meet you. Aomine and I have a history project together." Said person disappeared somewhere in the apartment, leaving Umiko stranded.

Mrs. Aomine smiled warmly and introduced herself. "It's nice to meet you too, I'm Daiki's Okaa-san Aomine Yusa. Please, come in," she prompted Umiko. "It's so nice to meet another friend of Daiki's," she commented as Umiko took off her shoes. "And you're so pretty, too."

Umiko opened her mouth to correct the older women, to explain that no way were they _friends,_ but Mrs. Aomine went on.

"I know my son can be hard to get along with at times, so it makes me so happy to see him with others. I was beginning to lose hope when it was only Satsuki, but then he made up with Kuroko and now you're here. He may be rough around the edges," her eyes glinted and her smile grew a bit, "but he's a sweetheart underneath. You see it, don't you?"

 _As much as I have 47 chromosomes._ Umiko was at a complete lost on what to do, so she bit her cheek and smiled a fake one. "I'll only be staying for a short while..."

"Ah, you can stay for dinner if you wish," Mrs. Aomine offered kindly.

"I'm sorry, but my Okaa-san wants me back in two hours," Umiko lied. Her mom probably wasn't home yet. And when she is, it'll be when Umiko is asleep. Anyways, her mom wouldn't care where she was as long as her grades don't drop.

"Oh, of course. Anyways, I won't keep you. Daiki's probably in the kitchen, eating half my pantry." Mrs. Aomine walked to the kitchen, and Umiko followed. Aomine was indeed looking in the pantry, while eating a bag of chips.

"Daiki, aren't you going to offer your friend anything?" his mom scolded.

Aomine's eyes flickered to Umiko's. "She isn't my friend."

 _At least we agree on that._

But it seemed like his mom didn't hear him. "I'm sorry for my son's terrible manners," she told Umiko. "Would you like anything to drink? To eat?"

"Nothing," Umiko declined politely, "but thank you."

"Nonsense," she began making tea. "You must be hungry. How about you two go work and I'll bring some snacks?"

Aomine rolled his eyes and left the kitchen, forcing Umiko to follow him. They went to the end of the hallway, where a 'do not enter' sign was taped to a white door.

"Do you have any siblings?" Umiko finally broke their silence.

"Nah," Aomine threw his bag on his messy bed. His floor was even messier, littered with garbage, clothes, and magazines. The room was bigger than her's, with pale brown walls that had basketball posters on them, a tiny TV in the corner with a beanbag chair, a plastic drawer full of video games, and desk facing opposite of his bed. His closest was on the same wall as his door.

"I am not flabbergasted by your bedraggled-ness." _Wait,_ Umiko thought, _is that a crayfish...?_ It was, in a fish bowl and on his desk.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he demanded, flopping down on his bed and narrowing his eyes. Umiko remained standing in the middle of his dirty room. "Did you just insult me?"

Umiko raised an eyebrow. "Depends on how you take it. Anyways, we should stop wasting time." She grabbed his beanbag chair and sat in it. "Do you have your textbooks?"

Aomine grumbled and took his history book from his desk. "How long is this project going to take?"

"We have two weeks to complete it," she flipped opened her text book.

"You didn't answer the damn question," Aomine snapped.

"However long it takes us for us to gather all the information, the costumes, rehearse our lines and film the video," Umiko snapped back.

"Why the hell do we need costumes?"

" _Because,_ C.T.F (3), we need to get an A+ on this!"

"It's just a stupid project," Aomine rolled his eyes at her.

"Maybe to _you,_ But it isn't to me!" Umiko argued hotly. "Besides, we have a deal!"

"Yeah? Well, I haven't gotten any food yet," he snarked.

Umiko bristled. "Because it isn't _lunchtime!_ You'll get your food _tomorrow!"_

A knock sounded from the door, and both Umiko and Aomine paused to look. Mrs. Aomine entered carrying a tray with two steaming cups of tea, apple slices and a few cookies.

"Daiki!" she chastised, looking around his room, and Aomine flinched. She narrowed her eyes, placed the tray on his desk and put her hands on her hips as she stared him down. "What is this mess? And with a guest present!"

Aomine shot Umiko a glare, daring her to say something, and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll clean it up later," he grumbled.

"Yes, you will." She turned to Umiko, "I'm sorry, Matsui dear. I'll be in the living room if you guys need anything." With one last pointed look at her son, she left and closed the door behind her.

After she left, there was a few moments of silence.

Then, "look, let's just focus on gathering information ok?"

"Whatever."

The next fifteen minutes were spent in silence. A few times Umiko glanced over to Aomine, but despite what she thought he was actually reading the chapter. No notes, but still. After the fifteen minutes, Umiko remembered the snacks that his mom brought. Only they were all gone, and the tea was cold.

Umiko shot Aomine a glower, but he ignored her.

More time past, and when the two hours were up Umiko had three pages full of notes. "Well," she said, "I'll be going now."

Aomine snapped his textbook close and pushed it away from himself. "Bye," he sarcastically replied.

Umiko huffed, gathered her things and left him. Mrs. Aomine was in the living room like she said, and perked up when she saw Umiko. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes," Umiko said while giving a small bow. "Thank you for having me."

"It was no problem," Mrs. Aomine chuckled. "Please feel free to come over again any time you want. Daiki! Come walk your friend home!"

"Oh no," Umiko tried to reassure the older woman. "It's alright. I can walk home myself." She _did not_ want to spend even more time with the boy.

"Are you sure? It's getting pretty dark out," Mrs. Aomine asked doubtfully.

Umiko nodded, "I'm positive. My house isn't too far away anyways." She went and got her shoes on. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she thanked Mrs. Aomine again and left.

As she strolled, Umiko sighed. This was going to be a long two weeks.

* * *

 **I will reply to any and all reviews next chapter.**

 **(1)** Coccydynia = pain in the butt

 **(2)** Cerebrum = the part of the brain that is responsible for thought process, amongst other things.

 **O(3)** C.T.F = this medical term stands for prematures that have less than 1% of surviving.

If you have any ideas on medical, science or 'complicated' insults please tell me!


End file.
